Cupids Troubles
by HelloI'mOz
Summary: "Who knew? Even Cupid has her troubles." Tris is a part time secret match maker and a full time anti-social loser. What happens if she gets a love life of her own? Does she really know everything about love?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Chapter 1: Intro**

Hello. I'm Beatrice Prior, aka Tris. I am the match maker of our school. Nobody knows that "Cupid" is me.

Cupid is an online account on a bunch of different social media sites. Nobody knows who Cupid is except for me, which is fine since I don't like any attention. It's really funny how the biggest loser and laughing stock of the school is the matchmaker that everyone loves for one reason or another. The boys all like her because they think she is a really pretty, smart, and basically perfect girl who also gives out good advice; the girls like her because she is supposedly really popular and cool. Yeah, right.

Nobody would have ever thought that Tris Prior, the girl that everyone in the school besides 2 people bully is Cupid. Nobody would think that short, bony, ugly, dumb, anti-social Tris would be the person everyone looks up to. Not even my only friends think that Cupid is me. Not even my own brother has seen this side of me. It's quite amusing, actually.

"Tris!" Christina says snapping her fingers in front of my face. Christina is my only girl friend. She is also in a relationship with Will, my other friend.  
"Why'd you zone out? I mean, you just missed 15 minutes of Christina talking about shoes!" Will says, being sarcastic.  
"Hey!" Christina shouts offended, " I thought that you were really interested in my black and white spotted pumps!" Will rolls his eyes.  
"I do. I would die if I went one day without you speaking of new shoes." Will says. He then kisses her. I can't help but feel proud. Cupid set them up. A fine match, as always.  
"Cupid was right about you guys." I say smirking at my little secret.  
"When is she wrong." Will says.  
"Yeah, I don't ever think I've seen one of the relationships that she set up fall apart." Christina says. _See_! I can do stuff right!

Christina's face suddenly turns grim.  
"Uh oh. Tris, don't turn around, Four alert." Ugh! Not _him_! Why does he always bother me? Why can't he just leave me alone?  
"Four, turn back around and go back to your table of pea-brained jock friends!" I shout.  
"Yes, because _you_ would know the difference between a pea-brain and a smart person." He shouts back. He then sits next to me. I huff.  
"What?" I say flatly.  
"You sure sound happy today, Tris. Is it that time of the month?" He says, smirking at his little joke.  
"Yes." I respond. I then death glare at him as he looks startled. I try to hold in my laughter.

"Thank you for that information, but that is not why I am here. I am here to ask if you know where Caleb is?" I sigh.  
"I don't know. Probably being a bad boy and ditching school." I am trying hard not to laugh. Caleb is known as a bad boy at school who ditches constantly when really he just goes to his next classes really early. That and everyone who thinks he's a bad boy isn't in any of his advanced classes.  
"Thanks." Four says before leaving.

**Page break**

I get home and see a bunch of private messages on Cupids page. Yay! My one relief from the world!

I start answering some:

_Question: If a boy teases you, does this mean he likes you?  
Answer: It depends. If he is just flat-out mean, then no. If he playfully teases you this could mean he likes you or this could mean that he wants to be just friends, depending on who the boy is._

_Question: I like a popular boy. Help!  
Answer: Capture his attention. If you keep trying to get his attention but he ignores you then maybe you should find a new crush._

_Question: Do you think Caleb and I would make a good couple?_  
I have to look at who asked this question. Cara asked it. Cara is Wills nerdy older sister who is in the same grade as Caleb.  
_Answer: I think you two would be amazing together, but I'm fairly sure Caleb is in a secret relationship with someone else :(. Remember, Cupid knows all!_

I answer a bunch of other questions like that then I get to one that really interests me:

_Question: I like a girl who hates me and acts like she doesn't even know I exist. What should I do?_  
The question is anonymous. Ooh! Someone thinks they can keep secrets from Cupid! I'll find out who asked this!  
_Answer: I sure do wonder who is asking this ;). Try to improve your image if she hates you. I'm sure somewhere deep down she likes you but is confused and thinks its hate. Good luck!_

Well, it's time I retire for the night.

* * *

**Alright, so those of you that read Cliché I asked if you guys would want to read some stories that I gave samples of. This and Dot Com were tied so I chose this one because I really like it.**

**I hope you guys like this story! 5 reviews needed for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Walking in the rain

**Chapter 2: Walking in the rain**

I wake up the next morning with a yawn. Then I look at my alarm clock. 4:27. Perfect timing.

You may ask why I get up so early. I get up early to do the homework I always forget to do before bed. Of course I don't forget to do it, I'm just busy, but I say I forget it so that my identity is not revealed. I don't know what I would do if someone found out. This is one of the very few things in my life that's going good for me.

I finish all my homework rapidly. I then go downstairs and make myself some breakfast. I eat for about 45 minutes. That means it's about 5:45 am. Great.

It's raining today. I love the rain. I'm strange that way; I prefer dark, rainy days over sunny ones. I prefer spring best out of all the seasons not because it ends dreary winter (which is my second favorite season) but because it rains the most and is a perfect temperature.

I grab my umbrella, my book bag, and my phone and headphones and leave. I used to write a note when it was uncommon for me to be up this early but at this point my family doesn't expect to see me.

I walk outside and put my umbrella up. It's so beautiful. I love the rain because it holds a sort of beauty. When everything is wet the world looks new and reborn. The rain is also nice if you are mad or depressed. When it's raining is always a good time to make a move on someone, as well. There goes my inner matchmaker talking again.

I go to one of my favorite spots in the world: the woods. I like how it is always quiet and peaceful in there and how there are no annoying humans to bother you. Aka Four, my brother, or basically anyone except for Christina, Will or my parents. I personally prefer my mom over my dad, though.

I don't notice the other person in the woods today, I just get lost in the music coming from my phone. I love this song. I start humming along. I still haven't noticed the person who is slowly getting up and walking towards me. I suddenly feel something touch my arm. I swat at it thinking its a bug.

Oh my god.

What if it's a spider? I don't know why but I don't like crows, and one time when I was little I saw a crow eating a spider. Now I also don't like spiders. I slap the thing that's touching my arm now. I am greeted with a shout of "Ow!" That's not a spider.

I look up and am greeted with the unmistakable face of Four.  
"Yes?" I ask. I am very annoyed. I am annoyed because I trusted the woods and thought I wouldn't find anyone or anything annoying here.  
"Hi." He says.  
"Bye." I respond. I turn the other way and put my earbuds back in and start humming along again. I sit down in a rock. I feel someone sit next to me. What does he want?!

"What do you want?!" I snap facing him.  
"Nothing." He replies with a blank face.  
"Good. Now shoo shoo!" I say shoving him.  
"I'm good." He responds. I groan. "Just pretend I'm not here." He says. Fine.

I go back to just listening to music and enjoying the rain when I hear him start singing. I would tell him to stop if he weren't so good. Alright, I don't care how good he is, he is still extremely annoying.  
"What are you doing?" I ask.  
"Singing." He says.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Because I can." This guy just can't stop being annoying, can he? He resumes singing and I notice how he sounds like he knows this song really well.  
"Are you familiar with this song?" I ask.  
"Yes." That's all. No elaboration. I just let him keep singing until it's time to leave.

I start getting up and walking but then I am accompanied.  
"I'll walk you." He says. At this point I'm just tuning out everything he does and says.

When we get to school I am met with death glare from all of the single girls. They are all mad at me now because stupid Four wouldn't leave me alone. PreTty much every girl who isn't in a real relationship is in one with Four in their minds. I get about six questions per week asking if they would be good with Four. Every time I just snort and say no because Four doesn't like any girl and would die if he was forced into a relationship. Like me.

I mean sure, if I did fall in love maybe a relationship would be bearable but other than that it would suck. It's so ironic how I love making relationships but have never been in one. It's a gift.

Christina runs up to me.  
"Why did captain annoying escort you in today?" She asks. This is what I love about her, she isn't blinded by Fours good looks. She knows he's an annoying jerk that everyone only likes because he's handsome.  
"I don't know. I did my daily routine and he was there in the woods. He wouldn't leave me alone after that." I say, knowing how Christina is all too familiar with my routine. My routine never changes, it hasn't changed for the past two years.  
"You still do that? I thought you would have started to remember to do your homework at some point. We should get you a calendar so you can write down all your assignments." She continues blabbing about how I should start to remember to do my homework. I tune her out wondering what sorts of questions Cupid will be asked today.

* * *

**Wow! I got those reviews really fast. Alright I'm upping it! 30 reviews for the next chapter! I hope you guys like this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: The eye knows all

**Chapter 3: The eye knows all**  
The rest of the day is uneventful. Nothing interesting happens. Unless you count Captain Idiot (Fours sidekick) and his twin lighting their pants on fire in chemistry. But, that is, unfortunately, normal at our school. Yeah, pretty sad, isn't it?

Today was the suckiest sucky day in the history of sucky days. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a _little_, but none then less it sucked. I also got a bunch of homework today to top it all off. My life sucks.

I walk into the house and see my family, Christina, Will, Tori (a close family friend) and Caleb sitting there. I meant to put Caleb's name there. He's not family.  
"Okay, is this some sort of intervention?" I ask.  
"Yes, it is. Sweetheart, this is about your homework." My mom says. Not this again.  
"Did Christina put you up to this?" I ask while glaring at Christina.  
"No. I did." Caleb says. Why would he care what I did? He's never cared before.  
"Why? You would be the last person in this room that is expect to care about me or what I do." I snap back.  
"Beatrice, I do care. I'm sorry I'm bad at showing it." He says gently. I can feel my eyes soften. They harden again. I will not forgive him.  
"Okay." I say. This way I won't have to argue with him or admit I forgive him. I would usually argue with him except this is Caleb, aka valedictorian.

They all take turns on lecturing me. I don't listen to any of what they have to say. Until it's Tori's turn. I don't know why but I always liked Tori a little more than everyone else. Probably because she gives it to me straight up whenever I ask for it.  
"Beatrice, look. I say you should be able to do what you want to and everyone here agrees," everyone nods with her, including me, "but this is not exactly the most healthy habit. All I'm saying is that maybe you should try to break it. If you can't break this habit, so what? It's not a big deal. I'm only suggesting this to help with your health in the long run. People need sleep. It's a fact. You can survive at least a month without food, but only a few weeks without sleep. Please consider what I've said." They all know Tori has the most influence over me.

"Can I go now?" I ask. They nod.  
"How about I come with?" Christina says. I would say she asks, but really this is Christina forcing you to let her hang out with you. She follows me upstairs to my room.  
"What do you even do all day? And don't say social media, because I stalk your accounts and there is hardly ever any activity." She says giving me the eye. Oh no. Not the eye. The eye can see past every lie anyone tells. The eye will find out your deepest secrets. Well, it's been a nice run Cupid.  
"Can you keep a secret?" I ask, " A real secret. Not like a 'I like a boy' secret, like a 'I murdered someone' secret. Can you keep it?" I ask. I give her my eye. I'm not sure which is worse, my eye or hers. My eye is an eye that says 'defy me and you die'. Except that's not true at all. She gulps.  
"Am I alone in a room with a murder?" She asks.  
"Depends if you can keep a deep, dark secret." I say mysteriously.

She thinks for a moment, obviously wonder if it is possible for her to keep a secret that no one can ever know.  
"Yes." She says quietly. "Yes, I can." She says louder this time. I nod.  
"Christina, you are not alone in a room with a murderer, you are alone in a room with Cupid."

I'm waiting for the screaming, or squealing, or 'Oh my god! I have to tell everyone!', but nothing comes. I open my eyes, only now realizing that I closed them once I told her, and find Christina looking down at me and smiling.  
"You don't seem surprised. Or excited." I say casually.  
"I'm not surprised, actually. I've been suspecting you of this for quite some time now." She says calmly. I start to panic.  
"Is it that obvious?" I say, my voice turning very squeaky. Christina laughs.  
"No. You weren't obvious at all. My eyes are all knowing, remember?" I laugh. Then I think of something.  
"So, are your eyes all knowing relationship wise, as well?" I ask. She squeals, understanding what I'm getting at.  
"Yes. And before you waste breath asking it, yes! I would love to be your cupid-in-training!" We join hands and do the jumping up and down and squealing thingy.

This day just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

**Christina knows! She knows! She's now going to help Tris with running it! Yay! I am really really really hyper because I just got Divergent tickets! Yay! Fun!**

**Who wants to hear a Divergent joke? Well too bad! You're going to hear one anyways!: There is no i in Edward! Lolololololol I actually rolled on the floor laughing for like ten minutes at that!**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tori's house

**Chapter 4: Tori's house**

I wake up at a the usual time. I do my homework and take the usual amount of time. I eat breakfast at the normal time. I leave at my normal time. And I almost take my normal trail in the woods, but before I do I luckily remember what happened yesterday. I instead go and visit Tori's house.

I walk straight on in.  
"Who's there?" She calls.  
"Who else is up this early?" I call back. She seems to think long and hard about this.  
"Owls." She says. I laugh. I walk into her kitchen and see her standing there.

"Hey." I say casually.  
"I see your not breaking your habits." She responds. I groan.  
"Tori you know I do stuff after school." I say. She knows I do stuff. She doesn't know what that stuff is.  
"Is matchmaking really that important to you?" She asks. I gasp.  
"How do you-" I start but am quickly cut off.  
"Air vents." I forgot to mention that Tori used to be a hard core gymnast and is extremely comfortable doing stuff like climbing in air vents.  
"Ah. I thought Christina told you. Then I would have to murder her." I say.

"So, it's been a long time since I've checked up on you. What's up?" Tori asks.  
"Besides me being Cupid? Umm. Well, not much. Caleb's still Captain Poser-pants, Fours still Captain Annoying and same with the twins." I love that Tori knows exactly what I'm talking about. She knows because I used to come to her house and rant every time I was bullied by any of the Captains. Now I just smirk at them thinking how they hate me and love Cupid. I also love how when I just smirk it confuses them.  
"I see." She says and then it's silent for a while.

"Tris, can you do me a favor?" She asks, breaking the silence.  
"What?" I ask back. I owe her this favor, after all she did pretty much raise me because I ignored my parents.  
"Don't kill me but, I want you to try and be nice to Caleb. He's really sorry. He is just lost and confused." She pleads. I sigh.  
"I won't kill you but I can't guarantee anything with Caleb. For all I know he's still a jerk. It's been a while since we've interacted at all." Now Tori sighs.  
"Tris, he's changed. Please don't be mad at him. He's going through stuff too. Tris, he's not as brave or selfless as you are and he feels like he's the reject of the family." I raise my eyebrows.  
"How do you know all this?" I ask. She looks guilty.  
"Tris, just because you've been ignoring Caleb for the last two years doesn't mean I was. I've been helping him." She explains. I feel a little betrayed but I've been hurt worse.

"Tori, I've got to go! Bye!" I say then run out the door before she can say anything else. Thank god I'm fast or else Tori would have said something about how it's only 6:30 and that I should stay. I decide to go to the woods, forgetting why I didn't go there in the first place. I find my usual rock and sit down. I start listening to music and Demons comes on. I would write the lyrics but I'm far too lazy to do that. I start singing along and feel someone sit next to me. Oh. That's why I didn't come here this morning.

I groan.  
"Why must you ruin the one place I was safe from all stupid, annoying, jerk humans?" I scream. He shrugs.  
"Because I can." Wrong answer.  
"Did you realize that this was the one place where I could avoid everyone and everything? Did you realize that you fell into the everything category? Did you realize that maybe I hate you and that maybe I love this spot? Did you realize that maybe I hate basically everyone? Do you realize what I have to put up with? Did you realize that I have a lot on my plate? Did you realize that maybe I just want to be alone?" I scream at him. He looks shocked.  
"Am I that bad?" He asks after a while. I glare at him. "I guess that's my answer." He says flatly.

There is a long, uncomfortable silence.  
"I'm sure I have more on my plate than you." He says. It sounds like a challenge but his expression suggests its sad.  
"Maybe you shouldn't talk about things that you don't know about." I say. He thinks he has a lot on his plate? Please. I wake up at 4 o'clock in the morning every day. Bet he doesn't know that I have a schedule that I have to keep too.  
"What do you do? All you do is sit in the woods and listen to music from what I've seen." He says harshly. I laugh bitterly.  
"That is for me to know and for you to question." I shoot back.  
"Is that so?" He asks scooting closer. I scoot away.  
"Yes. It is so." I say.  
"Why?" He asks scooting closer again. If I scoot away I'll fall onto the ground. I decide to accept his obvious challenge and scoot towards him.  
"Because you are nothing more than a stupid little pawn on the enemy's team in my life." I say smirking.  
"Oh really?" He says scooting even closer. I smirk. I won't let him get to me. He will not make me uncomfortable. Scratch that, I won't show how uncomfortable I am.  
"Yes. Yes really. If this was a movie you would be nothing but an extra." I say smirking and crossing my arms.  
"Then what would you be?" He asks. He scoots closer yet again. Soon I'll be sitting on him. Ew.  
"I would be the star." I say.

I stand.  
"As much as I enjoyed our little talk, I have to go to school." I say. I start walking away. I am out of the woods when I feel something brush my arm. Is he really doing this again?  
"Why are you following me?" I ask.  
"Why not?" I am not greeted with the voice I thought it would be.  
"Hey, Will."  
"That's better!" He says. I laugh.  
"What's up?" He asks.  
"Nothing." I say shrugging it off.  
"Okay. Now really tell me what's up." He says. I can tell by the look in his eyes he won't give up asking me until he gets the truth. I sigh.  
"I'm mad at Four because lately he's been stalking me." I say. Will raises his eyebrows.  
"And? What else are you mad about?" He asks.  
"I'm mad at Caleb for being nice all of the sudden. Just when I got good at hating him he just has to go and be nice. Why does he want to ruin my life?" I ask rhetorically.  
"I don't know why." Says another voice. It's too deep to be Wills and I definitely didn't say anything. Which means... Ugh! I whip around.  
"Stop following me!" I shout at him.  
"Nope." He says smirking. I scream.  
"Leave her alone, Four." Will says, coming to my aid. I shoot him a grateful look.  
"Make me." He says tauntingly. In a flash Will charges at him. I see a whirl of colors. Then, just as sudden as it started, the fight ends.

Will is laying on the ground with a bloody nose and Four is crouching over him saying some threat. I feel the blood in veins being replaced with anger. I stomp over to Four who just stood up and smiles at me. I then hit him square in the jaw. He wasn't prepared and stumbles back. I start beating him up and a few minutes later I see him on the ground covered in blood. Whether it's his, Wills, or mine I don't know.

"Never," I say in my most menacing voice, "touch me or my friends ever again." I spit at him. I go and help Will up and walk away.

As I'm walking I hear Four mumble something that sounded like "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry that I just sort of disappeared off the face of the earth for a few days! My upload thingy wasn't working and I just manage****d to fix it. Ok, so that's code for : I was too lazy to write a chapter but my thingy was not working today and I fixed it in 5 minutes flat because I'm a tech genius. What? Complicated? Me? Naahhhhhh!**

**60 reviews please!**

**I completely blew off some of my homework because it's like write a thank you letter and like poop that! Also a bunch of girls at my school are being jerks and stuff and I don't know why and they are now on my death list. I won't actually kill them but I'm still pissed. Like one girls like "Lol you have no social life!" And I'm like SCUUUZ YOU! DONT TALK ABOUT MY LIFE! IM FLIPPING POPULAR (lol she actually flipping told me I was popular) AND I HAVE MORE OF A LIFE THAN YOU! ALL YOU DO IS PLAY POPTROPICA! I ACTUALLY DO PRODUCTIVE STUFF! Writing fanfictions counts as productive, right?**

**And to top my suck week off I slept 4 hours last night. You know why? Because some times my brain is a total jerk and won't let me sleep! **

**Sorry that I just started ranting to you guys. I'm just pissed at various people for various reasons.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch with Insane People

**Chapter 5: Lunch with insane people**

I have an awful morning due to Christina going into epic grief mode and a lack of Will to cheer us up. This is the worst day ever.

Christina and I sit at our normal table at lunch. We start having one of our mental conversations. To anyone else that may sound extremely weird and creepy. To us it's extremely normal and sane. We usually also include Will in these conversations but today he's at the infirmary.  
"I miss Will." Christina whines.  
"I miss him too. Now stop whining." I command. I give her the eye. It doesn't work.  
"It's different! He's my boyfriend! I think I may lo-" I cut her off before she says it.  
"No. That word is a lie. Do not use that word. It is like a cuss to me. It's like saying Voldemort to most wizards." I say. Christina looks astonished.  
"Are you telling me that Cupid, the matchmaker of our school, does not believe in love?" I sigh.  
"Yes. Well, I believe in love, just not the word. People will say they love you, but it will be a lie." I say.

Suddenly someone else says, "Is that so?" I gasp. I know it wasn't Christina. She doesn't sound like that. It's not Will either. I try and think of people who would be able to hack our conversation.  
"Caleb?" I ask.  
"Nope." The voice responds.  
"Rose?" Christina asks, naming her little sisters name.  
"Nope. I'm male." The voice says. I look around the room. I turn around and am immediately met with none other than Captain Annoying's eyes. Great. So now Captain Annoying can listen to my thoughts. I hope he didn't hear the part about me being Cupid.

"I hate you." This I say out loud. He laughs and puts his arm around me.  
"I love you too, Trissy!" He sings. I punch him then nudge his arm off me. His grin doesn't falter. "I'm sitting here today, Trissy!" I cringe at the nickname.  
"Don't call me that." I say.  
"Why?" He asks, being his annoying self.  
"Because I told you not to. And if you ignore me I'll beat you up again. Just like this morning." At that the cafeteria silences. Wow. I wasn't even speaking loudly. Four laughs nervously.  
"Tris, you never beat me up." He says. I laugh harshly.  
"That's a lie. You know I kicked your butt after you hurt Will. Want me to reenact it?" I ask. I smirk at his horrified expression.  
"You're crazy. There is no way you could beat me up." He says nervously. I take this as a challenge.

I punch him in the face. His nose starts bleeding. He tries to hit me back but I'm too quick and I dodge him. I stand up and move a few feet away from him. He takes the bait and stands up too. Perfect. I go closer to him and kick him where the sun don't shine. He makes an "ooph!" sound and falls to the floor. I smirk. That'll teach him.

Unfortunately he just gets back up, puts a paper towel on his bleeding nose, and sits next to me again. And to add to the horribleness of all this Captain Stupid, Captain Idiot, and Captain Poser sit with us. I groan.  
"Why God? Why? I thought we were on good terms!" I shout up at the sky.

"Maybe your being a little over dramatic." Christina says. Of course she doesn't say this out loud, though.  
"Yeah. I think she's right."  
"I never asked for you opinion, Four!" Me and Christina mentally shout at him at the same time.  
"Well sorry!" He says dragging out sorry. Christina and I roll our eyes.

"Well, this definitely isn't an awkward silence at all." Zeke (Captain Idiot) says.  
"No, actually it isn't." I say. Zeke and Uriah (Captain Stupid, aka Zekes twin) look at me like I'm crazy. I raise my eyebrow at Caleb.  
"I can also hear your mental conversations. I just choose not to say anything." He says mentally. That makes sense. We are siblings after all.

"So, how does everyone like what they got to eat for lunch?" Uriah asks. I roll my eyes at his awful small talk.  
"It tastes like gruel." I say plainly.  
"Well duh. This is the cafeteria we're talking about!" He says. All four Captains laugh at that while Christina gives me a "Really?" look.  
"Even I think that was corny." Christina and I perk up instantly.

"Will!" We shout. Christina starts kissing him and I stare at him.  
"Will! I'm so sorry! You didn't have to do that for me! I should have been the one who spent the morning in the infirmary room! Speaking of that, how did you get out so early? I thought they were going to keep you there all day!" I blabber.  
"I got out early because apparently my injuries weren't as bad as they originally thought." He just then takes notice of the four other people at the table. His face darkens.

"You should probably leave this table. Now." Will says in a very scary voice. Caleb, Zeke and Uriah look scared while Four looks amused.  
"I'm not afraid of you." Four says smirking.  
"Why not?" Will asks in the same threatening voice.  
"Because I beat you up this morning."  
"Yeah, and then I beat the living day light out of you. I suggest you leave." I say. Now Four looks scared. Perfect.

They get up and leave. Thank god. I was sick of having lunch with crazy people.

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I wouldn't write because I got really mad because I had written the fifth chapter and then I did something and the whole chapter deleted. I got so mad! It was super annoying.**

**I'm proud of myself! I got my report card back and it was all either A's or -A's. That's pretty good! Especially considering the fact that my science teacher hates me! On my report card she wrote "Oz (lol not telling you guys my real name) has a little trouble writing in complete sentences." and I'm just like "No." She keeps picking on me because "I don't write in complete sentences". That is such a lie! She is so annoying! Grrr...**


	6. Chapter 6: Working

Chapter 6: Working

I leave school.  
I get home.  
I become Cupid.  
This was all expected.  
What I did not expect was to be interrupted today.

My bedroom door opens. Caleb is standing there.  
"Hi, Tris." He says casually. I quickly move to block the screen.  
"Why are you here?" I ask. I admit I could be a bit more polite to him but he just barged into my room without knocking.  
"Tori's here and she says she wants to see you. What on the screen?" Caleb asks, being his nosy, annoying self.  
"None of your business!" I shout. I then get up and slam the door in his face.

I wait until I hear his footsteps leaving my room. I then leave my room and walk into the kitchen downstairs to find Tori.  
"Hey." She says. "Okay, Tris, please don't be mad a t me but I got you a job." Tori says without waiting for my response. Wait, what? A job?! Oh no!  
"Tori! Why?!" I scream.  
"Look Tris, you need to do something besides you-know-what. You can't just sit in your room and do that forever. You're going to have to get a job at some point." Tori says matter-of-factly.  
"But I don't wanna!" I whine like a five year gives me one of those "Don't you dare!" looks. I groan. "Fine."

"Where am I even being forced to work?" I ask. I know I must seem really annoying with all this whining but I really don't want to work.  
"The frozen yogurt place." I groan again. Off all the places to work at! Like, seriously!  
"Why there?! That's where all the kids in my grade hang out!" I scream. Tori gives me her eye. Tori's eye is a sort of "Yeah, so?" eye. At this point I want to smash her head with a baseball bat.  
"Oh no! Tris hanging out with people her age! This is unacceptable!" Tori says. I wish she wasn't being sarcastic.  
"All the people in my grade, besides Christina, Will, and me, are stupid, annoying... TEENAGERS!" I scream the last word at the top of my lungs.  
"Yeah, well, they all worship you so get moving!" Tori yells. She then does shoo-shoo hands and pushes me outside and into her car.

I scowl all the way to the fro-yo place.

-One Car a Ride Later-

When we get out of the car I am met with annoyingly bright colors. Oh wait, that's just the building where my new job is located.  
"Hi! You must be Tris! Tori here told me all about you! She said that you were perfect for the new job at "Fun Fro for Yo"! My name's Joe Fro!" Says a middle-aged looking man. He's bald and plump. He's Also annoyingly perky.  
"Hi. I am indeed Tris." I say while shaking his hand.  
"Follow me!" He says.

I wave goodbye to Tori and follow Joe inside. He takes me to a room behind the counter and hands me a neon shirt, a name tag, and a neon visor. Wow. Tacky uniform bonus. He then shows me a a training room and says one of the staff members will be waiting to train me when I get out.

I walk into the changing room and change into my uniform.  
"You don't say, Tris?" My conscience says.  
"Shut up." I respond.

I walk out of the changing room and am met with someone's back. Luckily, I don't collide with said back.  
"Hey! You must be the new girl!" The man says. He turns around. I almost groan for the third time that hour.  
"Hi, Uriah." I say dryly.  
"Hi! You must be the girl that Fo-" he quickly covers his mouth like he's giving some important information away. I let that one slide.

"So, explain how things work here." I say.  
"Wow, you're really a cut-to-the-chase type of person, aren't you?" He asks. I roll my eyes.  
"No, I just want to spend as little of time as possible with you." I shoot back. He looks offended.  
"Why? What did I ever do to you?" He asks. He doesn't say it in a vicious way, though. He says it like he actually cares why I'm being rude to him. I wave my hand.  
"Don't take it personally, I just hate everyone who is friends with my brother. It's not your fault you have bad taste. In fact, that taste earned you your nickname, Captain  
Stupid." I say matter-of-factly.  
"My nickname?" I forgot that he doesn't know what Christina, Will and I call him. Oops.  
"Never mind." I say, ending the conversation.

Uriah looks at me like I'm crazy for a while longer and then shows me how the cash register works. It's not really a cash register but a computer. I shouldn't have any problems with it then. My few years of being Cupid have made me advanced with computers.  
"Alright, I'm going to let you try to work for a little on your own. If you need any help just call my real name or my 'nickname'. I'll be in the back." Uriah says. I salute him and he turns away.

I start working the cash register and find it to be an easy task. The only hard thing is not punching all the girls in the face, who look disappointed because their eye candy isn't working at the moment.  
"Excuse me? When will Uriah come back and replace you." A snotty looking blonde says.  
"When my shift is over. I'm sorry that I'm not the 'hot' guy you like to stalk in your free time. Why don't you try dating someone else? Like Jack Klerk? He seems good for you." At first when I started talking I was trying to be rude and snarky but then somehow my inner matchmaker shone through and gave her advice.  
"Who are you to tell me that? Sorry Hon, but you're no Cupid!" The blonde says before flipping her hair and walking off. If only she knew.

Suddenly my relative peace is disturbed by something. Who thinks they know what disturbed me? You! Yes, you! In the front row! With the pink sweatshirt! Exactly! The moron who disturbed is the same one who ruined the woods for me. Four.  
"Tris! I didn't know you worked here!" He says like we're old friends. Gross.  
"First off, why would you know? Do you stalk me or something? Second, I just got this job today so I wouldn't expect you to know about it." I say. I then check the time. It's almost Uriah's shift. Five more minutes. Only five more minutes of this torture.

"Ah, well. How are you?" He asks. Is he trying to drive me insane?  
"Annoyed."  
"Why?"  
"Because my peace is always disturbed by people I despise. Including you. And Caleb. And Captain Stupid and Idiot." I say. He raises his eyebrows. If he thinks I'm going to explain who they are-  
"Zeke and Uriah have names, ya know." How?!  
"Because I can read your thoughts. Like Christina." Grr. I hate you, Four.  
"Right back at you, Trissy."

My watch beeps. Yes! My shift is over!  
"See ya, Suckers!" I shout. I then run into the back.  
"Uriah! It's your shift!" I yell before changing out of my hideous uniform and into my normal clothes.

I then go outside, hop into Tori's waiting car, and drive off back to my house.

* * *

**Okay first off, sorry that I disappeared off the face of the planet for a little while, I was on spring break. Second, I noticed that I got a review from a hater. I would just like to ask the guest "you're an idiot", if you don't like a story, why review? I don't. I will also please ask "you're an idiot" not to leave curse words in reviews on my stories. Thank you for you're oh-so-valuable time "you're an idiot" (btw just for future reference, you should probably capitalize "you're" :) )**

**I also saw the Divergent movie, and (I know this will make a lot of people mad, but) I thought Theo James and Shailene Woodley sucked. Please don't leave too many hate reviews, and please don't stop reading the story! I just thought that Shailene Woodley a) did not look like Tris at all, b) could not act, and c) had an even worse crying face than Jennifer Lawrence. Shailene Woodley had DIMPLES! I kid you not.**

**I also couldn't get over the fact that Theo James resembles a pixie. Most people don't see it but I do, and I can't un-see it. He looks nothing like how I pictured Four. Everyone else in the movie was good, though.**

**Bye! Please don't hunt me down and kill me because I shared my opinions with you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: An Adventure

**Chapter 7: An Adventure**

_- Two Weeks Later -_

It's a normal afternoon on a normal Friday. I'm sitting behind the counter at my job daydreaming about turning into Cupid. Then I see someone approach the counter. Ah, yes, it's the normal annoying person. Four, aka Captain Annoying, is standing across from me talking about something and making me want to shoot myself. Completely normal.

Why am I taking note of all these 100% normal things? Because I am so. Freaking. Bored. The timer that I set to go off at the end of my shift goes off. I go and change back into my normal clothes and walk out the normal exit. I contemplate going home but then I realize that it's a Friday and that Captain Poser will be throwing a party. I also realize that Tori is having her book club tonight. Great.

I sit down in the shade of a tree and just stare into space. Someone sits next to me. I swear to god I will kill him. Then I realize, maybe the solution to my border is right in front of me: Four and I can go on an adventure.

I suddenly hop off the ground. Four flinches, as if waiting for a hit. You wish.  
"Your coming with me." I say.  
"Why? Are you going to kill me?" Four asks. God, he's an idiot.  
"No, I'm not going to kill you, idiot. We're going on an adventure!" I shout like I little child. He laughs.  
"Fine." He says.

I drag him off the ground and start walking in a random direction. We walk for about five minutes before he speaks.  
"Um, Tris?"  
"Yeah?" I ask, hardly even paying attention.  
"Can you let go of my arm." He says and I immediately let go of it.

We keep walking until the sun starts to go down. I then notice that I have no clue where we are.  
"Four, where are we?" I ask.  
"I thought you knew where we were going!" He shouts. I look at him with my eyes wide.

"We're lost." I state.  
"Really?" He asks sarcastically. I ignore him.  
"Do you have your phone?" I ask. He shakes his head no. I sigh.  
"Do you?" He asks.  
"No, it's in Tori's car." I say. I kick a rock.  
"What do we do?" He asks.  
"We sit and wait for someone to find us." I say. I sit down on the grass beneath us. I look around and see that we are in a suburb looking place. Great.

We sit in silence for what seems like hours.  
"Tris, I just realized that I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with a girl I hardly know." Four says not facing me.  
"There's a reason you don't know much about me." I say.  
"What is it?"  
"We're not friends." At this he faces me.

"Why don't we become friends, then? You know, something to pass the time." He says, adding the last part on quickly.  
"Fine. But this 'friendship' is a one-time-only thing." I say grumpily. Four laughs.  
"I don't think that's how it works, Tris." He says gently.  
"Fine! Have it your way! But just because we're 'friends' doesn't mean I'm going to speak to you or be nice." I shout. He just smiles.

"What's your favorite color?"  
"Black." I answer.  
"What's your favorite animal?"  
"Shark."  
"Favorite food?"  
"Meat."  
"Favorite sport?"  
"Track."  
"Funny, I've never seen you play sports before." Well, folks, we have a winner! Thank you so much for blessing us with your knowledge, Four! I think you may be smarter than-  
"Uriah?"  
"STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!" I scream.

Finally, I see a pair of headlights. I manage to make out the silhouette of a man inside the car. Four goes rigid.  
"Who's that?" I ask.  
"It's my... dad." Four says. He starts gasping for breath.  
"Dude, chill. What's the worst he'll do? Ground you?" I ask in attempt to calm him down. In all honesty, it freaks me out to see Four panic.  
"Something like that."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in forever, I've just been to lazy to write another chapter. **

**Today I was looking through all of my Instagram posts and I found my first one. It was of a wall and the comments went a little like this:**

**Me: It's a wall**

**Friend 1: Just a wall?**

**Friend 2: Life's a wall**

**Me: I'm making poetry with pictures.**

**It was really funny to me.**

**120 reviews please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Friends

Chapter 8

The car ride is filled with an awkward silence. Both Four and his dad are glaring at each other. I'm just sitting politely in the back. I decide,that the silence is officially driving me crazy.

"So, how was your day Mr..." I say, realizing I don't know Four's last name, nor his father's.

"Mr. Eaton. But you can call me Marcus." He says. His voice seems very cold.

"How was your day, Mr. Eaton?" I ask in my sweetest voice.

"Pretty good. Aren't you Andrew's Daughter?" I guess he recognizes me.

"Yes."

"Oh! I've been working with Andrew for years." He says. Throughout this whole conversation Four says nothing. Marcus starts glaring at Four.

"How was your day, son." Marcus says in way that doesn't make it sound like a question, but more like a command. Four looks... scared.

"Good." He says in a quiet voice.

"Good. What score did you get on your algebra test?" Marcus asks.

"An A." Four responds.

"What about you, Beatrice?" Marcus asks, taking a break from glaring at Four.

"A+" I state.

Finally, we get to my house.

"Goodbye, Beatrice." Marcus says. When Four doesn't say goodbye Marcus turns to him and says, "Say goodbye to her, Tobias."

"Goodbye, Tris." He says glumly.

"Goodbye. Thank you for the ride, ." I say, then run up to my porch.

I wait at the doorstep until I see their car drive away. I then enter the house quickly, grab all my clothes and force them into a bag, say goodby to everyone- yes, including Captain Poser- and run out the door to Tori's.

I knock on her door. There is no answer. I knock again. This process repeats until she opens the door with a groan.

"Why are you knocking on my door at 12 pm?" She asks. I guess I know what time it is now.

"Well, you see, I thought tonight would be a good night for a sleepover." I say. At this Tori's expression changes from one of tiredness to one of excitement.

"I'll get the popcorn, you get the movie." She says before running off. I laugh. I'll never get over how much she loves sleepovers.

I walk into her living room and choose Mean Girls. You can never go wrong with Tina Fey! Tori comes in seconds later with popcorn in a bowl. We sit down on her couch and start the movie.

- One Hour and Thirty Seven Minutes Later - (and before you asks, yes, I did google how long Mean Girls was)

After the movie Tori turns to me.

"So, what's up?" She asks. Every time I say I want to have a sleepover, it means we are going to talk about something big. Like, huge big. Or maybe it might be small big and I just want to talk to her. Either way, when I say I want to have a sleepover, it's code for 'I want to talk'.

"Captain Annoying's my friend." I say. Tori's eyes widen.

"Please tell me this is a joke?" She asks. I sigh.

"I wish. You see, after work I was really bored, so I decided I wanted to go on an adventure. But you know how boring it is to adventure by yourself, right? Well, I told Four he could come along which somehow led to becoming friends." I explain.

"This is a problem! You could have definitely interrupted my book club for this!" Tori exclaims.

We talk until 4 am. Tori is first to fall asleep. I stay up about five seconds later than her.

- Time Skip -

I pull my jacket tighter around myself. I am walking in the pouring rain without an umbrella. I have walked three miles. I am so close.

I see it! The car! I see Tori's car! Yes! I run up to the car and start hugging and kissing it. I don't care about all the weird looks I'm getting. Someone actually tells me to "Get a room". I don't even care.

I unlock the car doors and climb inside. I see my phone. I kiss my phone as well. I am so unbelievably happy to be out of the pouring rain. Don't get me wrong, I love the rain, I just don't enjoy walking three miles in the pouring rain.

Suddenly my phone vibrates. I simultaneously realize I'm still kissing my phone. I answer it.

"Can I come over?" A hoarse voice asks. I gasp, tho voice sounds so... broken.

"Who are you?" I ask. I don't really want to let a stranger into my house, broken or not.

"It's Four. You're friend, remember?" He says.

"Yes. I'll pick you up. Where are you?" I ask.

"Just meet me at the school."

* * *

**Ok, yeah. I published this chapter before the AN. Sometimes I forget. I'm adding this AN because I feel like I'm talking to you guys and I enjoy that. I enjoy our conversations, random internet strangers (who aren't really strangers, but more like family). **

**Sorry I haven't been updating a lot as of late, I just have been... actually, I don't know what I've been doing. What have I been doing? Procrastinating? Yeah. **

**I'm not sure if I've already told you guys this but go listen to 'Not About Angels' by Birdy. It is amazing. It is so great and it's on the TFIOS soundtrack. Oh my god, I love that song. And I feel like my sister is spying on me... And when I wrote god like three seconds ago, autocorrect changed it to h**. What the heck.**

**Well. 150 reviews please! **

**And since Cliché ended, I'm going to start a QOTD here.**

**QOTD: How has your life been?**


End file.
